


You're our friend now

by LittleMissYaoi



Series: Klance AU Month [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mermaid!Hunk, Mermaid!Pidge, Mermaid!Shiro, mermaid au, mermaid!Keith, mermaid!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissYaoi/pseuds/LittleMissYaoi
Summary: Mermaid Lance finds a new friend in the deep he not supposed to go to.





	You're our friend now

Lance giggled as he hid behind a rock as best friend Hunk tried to find him. He tried he stay still to not create bubbles for Hunk to find him. His other friend Pidge was hiding also but she was always really good at hiding being so much smaller than both Lance and Hunk. Also Pidge’s tail was mainly green and was easier to hide among the reefs and rocks. Lance’s tail was mainly blue and long and Hunk’s was mainly yellow and they stood out more among the rocks. As they had been playing for a while Lance was still having fun but he really wanted to go exploring.

Lance was lost in the thought as he felt hands on his shoulders. “Ah!” He screamed and turned around.

“Found you!” Hunk cheered happily. His friend’s grin was blinding in it’s brightness. “You’re it.”

“What about Pidge? Do you know where she is?” Lance asked curiously.

Hunk shook his head. “No she’s really good. Come on we should find her to tell her it’s your turn to find us.”

“Actually what about if we go exploring?” Lance suggested with a bright smile. 

Hunk sighed. “You’re going to suggest that wreckage aren’t you?”

“Oh come on, you’re not curious about why we’re not allowed to go there?” Lance asked pleading with his friend. He took Hunk’s hand and swam with him to go find pidge. “I’m sure Pidge will agree with me. Pidge!” Lance shouted

“Unfortunately I think you’re right,” Hunk agreed as he was pulled along. “Pidge! I found Lance. He wants to go exploring!”

Pidge quickly appeared in a flash in front of the two, she was so much quicker at swimming than either of them. “To the wreckage?”

“Of course!” Lance said excitedly as he let Hunk’s hand go. “You want to go?”

“Duh,” Pidge said, turning to Hunk. “You coming too?”

Hunk sighed again. “Fine but if we get into trouble This was all Lance’s idea. I’m just coming to make sure you stay safe.”

“Of course,” Pidge said sarcastically. “Let’s go.” Pidge took off with a shot and Lance quickly followed after her. Hunk looked around before following his two friends towards the old wreckage.

As it came into view both Lance and Pidge sped up to get to it. Hunk called to them to slow down but neither of them did, both too excited to finally see what they had been banned from exploring.

Lance arrived at the wreckage at the same time as Pidge and the waited for Hunk to catch up. The ship was covered in algae, coral and anemones and looked dark and mysterious. Lance feeling brave ventured in first. The deck was bare but there was two doors on the deck. One on the front and one at the back. Lance headed to the front first and pulled open the heavy wooden door. It took some grunting and help from Hunk to get it fully open to get inside. It was dark inside but Lance rushed into to look at all the strange things inside. Pidge rushed past him to get to a strange looking device the stood near the window. It was long and cylindrical held up by three legs. 

While Pidge looked at that Lance went to look at other objects on the surfaces. A lot of them might have been something but the sea water has damaged them to be unrecognisable as anything. It seems like some of it used to be maybe books and papers that humans used. Lance had been curious about human things for a long time but had very little chance to actually see what they had. 

There was a bang from below them and they all looked to the floor. “There something here,” Pidge said excitedly.

“Yeah we should go,” Hunk replied.

“We should find out what it is,” Lance said leading his way out of the room. Near the mast there was a stairs going down and Lance headed down. He heard more noises from below as he went and could hear Hunk and Pidge following behind him. 

As they got down a level and Lance lead the way to under the room they were in. He could see a shape moving in the water and froze. The figure turned around and bright yellow eyes shone out through the darkness. Lance froze where he was at the entrance to the room. He had been told stories of the mers with yellow eyes. They were killers.

“Sorry I didn’t realise this was your home we’ll-” Lance was interrupted when the figure rushed forward and grabbed Lance’s wrist. Lance got a look at the mers face and was surprised by how normal it looked. 

The male was looking at him curiously. “You’re like me,” came the rough voice past sharp teeth.

“I’m a mer yes,” Lance said. “Though not exactly the same.” The dark hair of the mer in front of Lance swayed as he looked Lance over. Lance was surprised by the handsome face. Though the sharp teeth had been unsettling. 

“Lance,” Hunk said softly behind him. Lance turned to see his friends looking in from behind the entrance way. 

“It’s okay. He’s safe?” Lance said unsure. He was sure if the male in front of him wanted to kill him or eat him he would have. 

“Lance,” said the mer with his wrist still in his hand. It was then that he noticed the sharp nails and webbing between the other’s fingers.

“Yeah I’m Lance. This is Pidge and Hunk. What’s your name?” Lance said as he nodded to his friends respectfully. 

“Keith.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Keith. Could you let me go please?” Lance asked.

“Will you run away?” Keith asked. Lance shook his head and Keith let him go. 

“So do you live here?” Pidge asked as she got closer. Keith looked over her and then Hunk as they both got closer. Lance looked over Keith and saw that his tail was red with fins on the side and back. 

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you live with the others like you?” Hunk asked.

“I didn’t agree with them. I left the colony,” Keith said casually.

“So you’re not a killer?” Pidge asked as she lifted his hand to examine it.

“No, not of mers. I eat fish though,” Keith said as he allowed Pidge to examine him.

“Then you’re like us,” Lance said smiling. “It must be lonely out here all by yourself. You should come with us!”

“Lance, they wouldn’t like him in the city,” Hunk said tugging at his friends arm.

“But he’s not a killer.” Lance looked back to Keith. “Do you want to?”

“I don’t know. I’ve lived alone for a while now. I look different to you, your people will know I’m not the same.”

“There’s no harm in trying,” Lance reasoned.

“Unless they try to kill him,” Pidge added. 

“I won’t let them!” Lance said defensively. “He’s not a killer. Keith?” Keith looked unsure but Pidge seemed to be thinking similar to Lance. “You’re our friend now. We’ll look out for you.”  
Keith thought about it and slowly before nodding. “Okay let’s try.”

Lance grinned as he took Keith’s webbed hand in his as they swam out of the ship together. Hunk and Pidge followed beside them as they made there way back. “This is going to be great. You can live with me. You can meet my family.”

Lance continued to talk as they got closer and closer to the city. Keith squeezed Lance’s hand nervously as they got closer. Lance glanced to Keith with a cheerful smile. “It’ll be okay, trust me.” Keith nodded. Now that they were out of the dark of the ship Lance picked up that Keith’s skin had a slight purple colouring to it but it wasn’t as dark as he was told a killers skin would be. He was starting to think maybe Keith wasn’t completely the same as the killers.

They got to the entrance of the city and Keith tried to hide himself behind Lance. Lance squeezed his hand as they swam in all together. They got so far before they stopped. “Halt, who do you have there?” Questioned one of the city guards. 

“A friend,” Lance said firmly.

“You’ve brought a killer.”

“If that was the case, wouldn’t we be dead?” Pidge reasoned. 

Keith peeked out from behind Lance carefully. “Please I’m not a killer. I don’t do that.”

The guard raised an eyebrow skeptically. “We shall talk to the King about this. Follow me.” The guard led the way and Lance with Keith followed him. Pidge and Hunk followed them too as they made their way further into the city and towards the castle. As the got closer there were more people around. Some saw Keith and looked at him in fear or shock. A few looked on with hatred or curiousity. Keith focused on looking ahead at Lance as he swam slightly behind him, hands still joined. 

They approached the castle and the guard explained the situation to another guard and they opened the gates up to the castle entrance. They were led in to the throne room were the King sat on his throne. The other guard whispered into the King’s ear. “A killer? And no ones hurt?” Came the King’s voice clear and calm. The King turned to look at their small group. His dark eyes curious but cautious. “Show me.”

Lance moved to the side to reveal Keith to the King but not letting Keith’s hand go. Keith nervously glanced up to the King. His brows furrowed in confusion. “Shiro?”

“Keith,” King Shiro said as he came down from his throne. “You’re alive?”

“Yeah, I left,” Keith said moving forward letting Lance’s hand go to approach Shiro. “I’m glad you got out safe.”

“You too,” Shiro said smiling as he approached Keith and hugged him tight. “You’re welcome to stay here. You saved my life.”

“Thank you,” Keith said happily. He chuckled as he turned to Lance. Lance thought for a second his heart had stopped seeing such a happy smile on Keith’s face. “Thank you all for bringing me here. I never would have gotten to see Shiro again if it wasn’t for you.”

“It’s no problem,” Lance said flustered. “Your Majesty.” Lance said bowing to the King.

Shiro chuckled at the formality. “No need for that. Thank you for finding my friend. You must be starving,” Shiro said to Keith.

“I’m okay, I managed to hunt down fish to eat at the wreckage.” Shiro put his arm around Keith as they made they’re way to the banquet room. Lance watched on thinking maybe Keith would forget about him now that he’s found an old friend. 

Hunk and Pidge started to leave and Lance slowly turned to follow them. “Wait!” Lance turned as Keith swam back to Lance and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you later?”

Lance smiled softly. “Yeah, I’ll see you later.”


End file.
